Wheel of Fortune (2)/Sets
1975-1981 - The set was different during the early years of Wheel of Fortune compared to the sets used for the later versions, including the syndicated version. The set was an updated version of the one used for the 1974 pilot. The changes that were made to the set were that the contestant areas were color-coded. Red was the left-most contestant (next to the host), yellow was the center, and blue was the right-most contestant. Contestant scores were in eggcrate display. The puzzle board consisted of 3 rows of 13 manually operated trilons. One notable feature of the set was the "On Account" boards on the backdrop. Contestants had the option of putting the remaining money, if they had too little to buy prizes, on account for later rounds or gift certificates. If a player hit Bankrupt, the money from the "on account" board would be wiped away. This gameplay element was eventually retired. The displays on the backdrop were also used for a contestant's grand total if he/she was champion. ByrnesPilotPromo.jpg|Crummy picture, can't even see Kooky's face WOF74.png WOF 74 02.PNG|The contestant area from the 1974 Edd Byrnes pilot for NBC. Edd is looking very professional. WOF 74 03.PNG|Introducing Susan! WOF74 01.PNG|Edd trying (and sort of failing) to be charismatic with the contestants. And no wonder his nickname is "Kookie", just look at his face! WOF 74 04.PNG|A little heavy on the blue there. WOF 74 05.PNG|The Wheel in motion. Note there are lights all around the wheel area, not just the front. 1974b.jpg|The wheel spinning in motion with the crummy and pointless "Buy A Vowel" space 1974c.jpg|A little light on the blue for $250. And notice the free spin wedge off to the side. WOF 74 06.PNG|A closer view of the contestants area. WOF 74 07.PNG|Puzzle complete!... I think. Looks like Susan forgot to turn a trilon there. WOF 74 08.PNG|Prize time. Whee! WOF 74 09.PNG|The list that scrolled as a contestant shopped. $750 looks pretty cheap for a trip to Acapulco. WOF74 02.PNG|The word "SOLD" appears next to a prize that has already been claimed. WOF 74 10.PNG|$25 on account. 1974d.jpg|A puzzle from the 1st 1974 pilot for NBC. Edd_&_Susan_ending.jpg OddSetShot1675.png|Early set. There is a door instead of a curtain. Vlcsnap-00006.png|Here's the door in full view. This looks like the puzzle board. 1506650_10202309424369106_1525540029_n.jpg Wheel 1976.PNG|The early version of the puzzle board from 1976. The lights around the board lit up every time the contestant correctly guessed a letter in the puzzle. The category name appeared sporadically and was superimposed onto the screen. Puzzleboard 1.0.jpg|Later in the series run, the category name changed to chyron as opposed to being superimposed on the screen. Round1-76.jpg|The 1976 round one wheel with the two $500 spaces. 19763.jpg|Little heavy on the red with the $300 and $400 chuck4.jpg|Can't tell which value that is next to $450 and lose a turn and the other one next to $600. Man, those artists really put a lot of red on those wedges! The Wheel of Fortune 1980.jpg|The round one wheel from 1980. Wheel 1976 2.PNG|Chuck and Susan from 1976. Early in the series run, the yellow curtain was adorned with lights. Wheel Set 1980.jpg|Chuck and the contestants (circa 1979). By this point in time, the lights on the curtains are removed. Wheel 1976 3.PNG|The contestants in the middle of a round from 1976. The scoreboards have four-figure displays (minus the "$".) wofturnbacks.jpg Wheel Contestant Area 1980.jpg|Chuck with the contestants after a round. The scoreboards now have five-figure displays (excluding the "$"). Notice the scoreboard behind the contestant on the right. Currently it shows the accumulated total winnings. Wheel 1980 1.PNG|Chuck with a contestant around 1980. The scoreboard behind the contestant shows she has $240 on account. Chuck & Susan in Wheel.jpg|Here are Chuck & Susan in the Wheel's center, sharing a kiss as they say goodbye. NOTE: This was done with the use of chroma key/green screen effect. 1981-1989 - In December of 1981, during Chuck Woolery's final week as host before Pat Sajak took over the following week, the set was changed. The puzzle board now featured 48 trilons in four rows (11, 13, 13 and 11 trilons); there were also four corner trilons, which if counted, brought the total number to 52. This board was surrounded by a double-arched border of lights which flashed at the beginning and end of the round. The Wheel's base was changed to a more golden look, with four layers: the top with small bulbs; the layer below it with flashing lights seen in overhead Wheel shots; the third with larger bulbs that flashed six at a time when the spinning Wheel was seen from the base's perspective (three at a time for the other layers); and the bottom with sword blade-like spikes and bulbs similar to the third layer. The first three layers' lights continued to flash counterclockwise, while the bottom layer's lights continued to flash clockwise. These would be swapped by the mid-80's. The contestant backdrop now consisted of colored "sunflowers" matching the colors of the contestant areas. Starting in 1987 in Season 5 and lasting through 1994 in Season 11, the studio was decorated with Wheel rugs and turntables to display Bonus Round prizes like cars and boats; including a smaller center rug which Pat, Vanna, and the day's winner stand on during the closing. This set was the one used for when the show first aired in syndication on September 19, 1983. Chuckls1.jpg|The set from Chuck's last show. WOF PZB 02.jpg|The early version of the puzzleboard with Susan Stafford instead of Vanna White. Puzzleboard 2.0.jpg|The puzzle board around the late 1980s with improved chyron. Early in Sajak's run, the cheap chyron was still being used for the puzzle categories. Round1whl-85.jpg|The wheel still with dark colors. The Wheel of Fortune 1988.jpg|The wheel with brighter colors. Wheel Set 1988.jpg|Pat with the contestants. Wheel 1982.PNG|The "sunbursts" behind the contestants had three designs over the course of this period. This is design No. 1. Wheel 1985 2.PNG|This is the second design for the "sunbursts", circa 1985. Wheel 1988.PNG|The third "sunburst" design, from 1988. Wheel Contestant Area 1988 (1).jpg|Another shot of the third "sunburst" design, from 1988. Wheel Contestant Area 1988 (2).jpg|Another shot of the third "sunburst" design, from 1988 with total scores. Pat & Vanna in Wheel.jpg|Here's Pat & Vanna in the Wheel's center saying goodbye. wof_hero.jpg O-140899657-570.jpg 1989-1991 - When the daytime version moved to CBS in mid-July 1989, the set underwent a total makeover. The sunflower backdrops were replaced by colored chevron-shaped backdrops, and there were thinner chevron-shaped backdrops in the Bonus Round area. The contestant name tags were this time in parallelogram shapes. Also, the current sound effects were introduced at that time (the bonus round sound effects were updated twice, however). For the bonus round, the contestants picked out an envelope from one of the letters in "W H E E L" on the nighttime show, while Bob Goen's daytime show continued to use the prize selection method previously used on the nighttime version. Starting in 1990 and continuing to today, a shiny black floor was added; though the white floor continued to be used on the daytime show. IMG 0725.png|The 1989-1991 set with the light floor. Notice the $5,000 sign. 1stbob.jpg|Um, I thought there was supposed to be a 2 in front of that 5. Hmm. Oh well! 1stbob4.jpg|The wheel from Bob Goen's run. Notice the $50 and $75 dollar amounts. 1stbob5.jpg|Light colors on the podiums Wheel Goen 1.PNG|Bob Goen with the contestants at the end of the main game. The effect of the reduced cash amounts on the wheel really shows here. Wheel Goen 2.PNG|The backdrops behind the contestants still showed amount displays. That would be scrapped shortly afterward. 1990-1992- At the start of Season 8, the set was changed again. The backdrops became diamond shaped. This was first used in November 1988 when Wheel of Fortune aired episodes at Radio City Music Hall, and was then put permanently into use midway into the 1990-1991 season. Also, when the diamond-shaped backdrops were put permanently into use, there was a new wheel in which the bottom layer of lights flashed clockwise instead of counterclockwise (just like the other layers), and the contestant score displays were enlarged to 6 digits and connected to each other. The chevron backdrops, however, were still used on the daytime version until 1991, and the Bonus Round area chevron backdrops now had lights that flashed at the open and close of the show, as well as during the Bonus Round prize descriptions. The Puzzle Board was the standard one. IMG_0727.PNG|The 1990-1992 set; the diamond backdrops were only used for the syndicated version 1992-1997- At the start of the 10th season in 1992, the set was overhauled into the form it would maintain until 1997. The backdrops were changed again, this time resembling pinwheels. In 1994, the bordering around the puzzle board was changed to a new "spiky" board, then changed again 1995 after using the road show board for a few weeks into the 13th season. Starting in 1996, a brand new giant monitor at center stage was presented; it started with 36 separate screens but later reduced to 16. Early in 1997, the colored backdrops were retired, and the set background changed weekly with a particular themed week. wheelset.jpg IMG_0726.PNG|The 1992-1997 pinwheel shaped backdrops WOF PZB 04.jpg|The 1992 original version of the puzzleboard. WOF PZB 05.jpg|The 1994 puzzleboard when they taped last time at CBS Television City. WOF PZB 06.jpg|The Sony Pictures Studios version of the early 90s puzzleboard. Wheel of Fortune Puzzle Board 1995.png|The puzzleboard when they taped at Sony Pictures Studios in 1995. 1997-2003 - On the February 24, 1997 episode, the new electronic puzzle board debuted, replacing the original puzzle board. The set saw other modifications: *A few weeks after the new board debuted, the wheel stopped spinning by itself at the open and close of each program. *At the start of Season 15, the wheel was bordered by a light extension similar to the ones on the electronic board. *A giant monitor was now placed behind the contestants starting in the third week of season 15. *Starting with Season 18, the Wheel's lights flashed when Pat and Vanna were introduced. *The bonus wheel replaced the five envelopes in November 2001 *In the fall of 2002, the contestant scores were changed from eggcrate displays to LCD TV monitor displays. *On the episode aired April 28, 2003, the gold frames were removed from the top and sides of the puzzle board, leaving just the bottom frames intact. This change is likely part of the addition of the LED frame for the following season. Wheel of fortune 1999.jpg|The Wheel of Fortune Set as seen in 1999 contestants-wheel.jpg|Shot of the contestants and the wheel from Big Money Week in 1999 1998b.jpg|The 1997-2003 Wheel with the electronic screen video-wall-2.jpg|The Wheel again but with a wider electronic screen wof2.jpg wof6.jpg WOF PZB 07.jpg|The original version of the puzzleboard, as seen in the 1997 new puzzleboard premiere puzzle-board-3.jpg|A shot of Vanna touching a letter during Big Money Week in 1999. Wow, look at the size of that armed truck! puzzle-board-2.jpg|Like Pat would say, "If you solve this puzzle right now, I'd be very impressed!" WoF puzzle board.jpg|The electronic puzzle board with the gold borders WoF 2002 set.jpg|The contestant scores were changed from egggrate to LCD displays during the 20th Season Season15Wheel.jpg|Here's a rare overhead shot of the 1997-2003 wheel. Wheelgraphic.jpg|Here's another shot, from the show's Press Kit page. Notice the rare yellow $1,000 wedge. Wof8.jpg First_Bonus_Wheel.png|Early Early Day Bonus Wheel. Notice the show's logo (colors in its "wedges") in the center. Newbonus.jpg|Here's a closer look at the logo's center, which does not spin with the Wheel, for those who are curious. bonus wheel.jpg|The early bonus wheel from the 1997-2003 set, as seen in 2001. Bonus_wheel.PNG|Here's another shot of the Bonus Wheel. video-wall-1.jpg|Intro to Wheel of Fortune for Big Money Week in 1999 180px-Wheel_of_Fortune_San_Diego.jpg|The gold frames were removed from the top and sides of the puzzle board in late April 2003. 2003-present - The set was remodeled again when Wheel of Fortune premiered its 21st Season on September 8, 2003. The gold borderings around the wheel and puzzle board were replaced by the current blue and purple LED borders with the borderings made of Plexiglass. The set underwent these other changes: *On the March 15, 2004 episode, a new backdrop debuted, consisting of several LED-illuminated arches. *At the beginning of Season 22, the bonus wheel was redone in LED colors to match the rest of the set. *Instead of the cardboard Wheel from the show's previous seasons, the Wheel is now much heavier, with ball bearings and electronics. *In the fall of 2006, Wheel of Fortune and its sister show Jeopardy! became the first game shows to air in high definition. For the most part, the set essentially remained the same, but the staging area was extended to accommodate the 16x9 aspect ratio, creating a wider view of the set. Also, the wedges on the wheel were redesigned with more vibrant colors and glittery borders around the dollar values. *At the start of Season 25, the puzzle board was revamped with flat-screen monitors. Additionally, the contestant scores were larger, now plasma displays. During the first week, they displayed the contestants' names at the top with their current score at the bottom; the names would flash if a contestant's turn was ongoing or if a contestant rang in during a tossup round. But from the second week onward, the contestant score displays showed only the current scores and flashing triangles at the bottom corners. During the 25th Season the score displays showed the 25th Anniversary logo when not in use. But during Seasons 26, 27, and 28, the score displays showed "Wheel" on red, "Of" on yellow", and "Fortune" on blue, when not in use. However, starting in Season 29, the scoreboards show each week's theme when not in use. *During Season 26, the Bonus Wheel was altered to say S-P-I-N-&-W-I-N-★★★-A-M-E-R-I-C-A-'-S-★-G-A-M-E-★★, with a different font. *At the start of Season 27, the contestant railing received the LED borders and Plexiglass, and some of the illuminating arches on the "generic" set were also redesigned. *Midway into Season 28, the backdrop for the "generic" set was updated. *During Season 30, the scoreboards were widened, touching one another for the first time since Season 24, and a plasma monitor was added to where Pat stands and displays the "Wheel of Fortune" logo. Now two white bars on each side of the monitors flash to indicate a contestant's ongoing turn or if a contestant rang in on a tossup puzzle. Also, the LED colors on the bonus wheel were slightly modified, and the base now contained neon lights which flashed as the wheel spun. *At the start of Season 31, the bonus wheel was redone in darker shades of blue and purple, and the lettering was colored in yellow. IMG_0071.png|The Season 21 premiere set IMG_0070.png|The original "generic" backdrop, as seen in 2005 ULB zpsb671f90f.png|This is the Used Letter Board, only seen on camera once during the "NEW BABY BUGGY" episode. The red letters, as you may have guessed, are the vowels. WOF_Puzzleboard.jpg WoFpuzzleboard.jpg|The puzzle board now with the current LED borders WOF_Puzzle_Board_2007-08.jpg|Revamped with flat-panel monitors in 2007 IMG_0073.png|The plasma contestant score displays debuted in 2007 Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.31.58 PM.png|The 25th anniversary set, as seen in 2008. Again, note the large plasma scoreboards. IMG_0729.PNG|The Log Cabin set also used for the 5,000th episode WheelofFortuneSeason27set.jpg|The set from Season 27. Note the redesigned contestant railing now with the LED borders IMG_1082.PNG|The Season 27 set with the blue background wheel of fortune new orleans set.jpg|The set from "Celebrating New Orleans" in May 2011 WoF_S28.jpg|The set from Season 28 with the updated "generic" backdrop. Bonuswheel_2.jpg|During the first season of this set's run, the bonus wheel from the previous set was used, but the font color was changed from red to blue BonusWheel.jpg|The bonus wheel is redone in LED colors during the second season of this set's run. BonusWheel.png|In Season 26, the bonus wheel was slightly modified. Note the text change to reflect the new Million Dollar top prize. Milliondollarrevealloss.jpg|During the Million Dollar Envelope reveal, the Bonus Wheel would light up like this if the contestant didn't win the Bonus Round. Milliondollarrevealwin.jpg|During the Million Dollar Envelope reveal, the Bonus Wheel would light up like this if the contestant did win the Bonus Round. Screen Shot 2012-09-30 at 7.42.34 PM.png|The LED colors on the bonus wheel were slightly modified for the 30th Season. Wheel of Fortune set 2006.jpg|Wheel during US Armed Forces Week (circa 2006) wheel_current_set.jpg New Wheel Area.jpg|For the 30th Season instead of individual monitors, there's one big monitor. Additionally, a monitor displaying the Wheel of Fortune logo is placed where Pat stands during gameplay. 11417433 1049909025034152 1318872260 n.jpg 7557459296_515015a4af_b.jpg|The scoreboards were widened for the 30th Season because of the modernization; so there for the scoreboards touch one another for the first time since 2007. Ed560df0eb5211e29f3f22000a1f978e 7.jpg Screen Shot 2012-09-30 at 7.31.58 PM.png|Another shot of the 30th Season set. S31BonusWheel.jpg|The bonus wheel was recolored a darker blue and purple with yellow letters at the start of Season 31, a possible telltale sign that there may be a new set next season. wheel_overhead_shot.jpg wheeloverhead_2.jpg 2b889484c97511e3acda0002c99c600e 8.jpg|The set with the confetti when there's a $100,000 or $1,000,000 win. 11742840 10207407471169900 4963031828135006381 n.jpg 1609797_697147266995586_9178093814658702972_n.jpg|The set for Wheel 6000 10153792_697147326995580_8461236209560345209_n.jpg|Another look at the Wheel 6000 set 10173514_697147096995603_4353486101671168342_n.jpg|The Wheel 6000 set with the car the contestant can win in the bonus round BiKYWJNIUAAZmZE.jpg|The Wheel 6000 cake with Pat, Vanna, and executive producer Harry Friedman Wheel6000JT_013.jpg|Announcer Jim Thornton with his 6 fingers Wheel6000JT_030.jpg|Announcer Jim Thornton with the Wheel 6000 wedge Wheel6000PR_131.jpg|Pat and Vanna with a cake celebrating the show's 6000th episode Category:Wheel of Fortune Category:Images